The demand for lithium secondary batteries to meet high power and high-energy system applications has resulted in substantial research and development activities to improve their safety, as well as performance. As the world becomes increasingly dependent on portable electronic devices, and looks toward increased use of electrochemical storage devices for vehicles, power distribution load leveling and the like, it is increasingly important that the safety of such devices be paramount, especially as these devices are being used in such environments as airliners and space vehicles. Similarly, safety for medical applications must be paramount. The effort to date has included research in flame-retardants, solid electrolytes, and new electrolyte concepts with improved thermostability. Thus, the development of highly conductive electrolytes, free of problems associated with volatile and combustible solvents, is of paramount importance.